Hawkeye (Multiverse saga)
Hawkeye is a playable character in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Hawkeye is a character from the comics by Marvel comics. History Clint Barton was born in Waverly, Iowa. At a young age he lost both of his parents in a car accident. After six years in an orphanage, Clint and his brother Barney ran away to join the Carson Carnival of Travelling Wonders. Clint soon caught the eye of the Swordsman, who took the young boy on as his assistant. Along with the help of Trick Shot, the Swordsman trained Clint to become a master archer.6 Clint later found the Swordsman embezzling money from the carnival. Before he could turn his mentor over to the authorities, Clint was beaten and left for dead, allowing the Swordsman to escape town. Clint's relationship with his brother Barney and Trick Shot soon deteriorated as well. Clint adapted his archery skills to become a star carnival attraction, a master archer called "Hawkeye", otherwise known as “The World’s Greatest Marksman”. He spent some time as a member of Tiboldt's Circus, before joining the Coney Island Circus. He witnessed Iron Man in action and was inspired to become a costumed hero. However, after a misunderstanding on his first outing, Hawkeye was accused of theft and believed to be a criminal. On the run, the naive Hawkeye met the Black Widow, a spy for the Soviet Union, with whom he fell in love. Blindly following the Black Widow, Hawkeye aided her attempts to steal technology developed by Tony Stark. In one of their battles with Iron Man, the Black Widow was seriously injured. Hawkeye rescued her and fled the battle to save her life. But before Hawkeye could take her to a hospital, the Black Widow disappeared. Hawkeye decided to be a "straight-shooter" from then on. Hawkeye later rescues Edwin Jarvis and his mother from a mugger. In gratitude, Jarvis invites Hawkeye to Avengers Mansion and stages a confrontation to allow the archer to clear his name and gain the trust of the Avengers. Hawkeye is then sponsored by his former enemy Iron Man, who sees that he is serious about becoming a hero. Led by Captain America, Hawkeye joins the team along with Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch to form the second incarnation of the Avengers. Almost straight away, Hawkeye clashes with his fellow Avengers. His romantic intentions towards the Scarlet Witch are met with hostility from her brother, Quicksilver. Hawkeye rebels against Captain America’s leadership (due to his past problems with authority figures), but over time comes to respect him as a mentor and a friend. When the Swordsman attempted to join the Avengers, Hawkeye warned them of his previous history with the villain. Ending Moveset Special Attack * Quick Shot: Hawkeye fires an arrow at the opponent. * Venom Fizzle: Hawkeye fires an acid-coated arrow at the opponent, poisoning them. * Hunter: Hawkeye launches an arrow across the screen that traps the opponent in a net. * Ragtime Shot: Hawkeye launches multiple arrows into the air that rain back down. * Pym Arrow: Hawkeye launches a string attached to a pym arrow, turning it into a rope that ties up the opponent. * Triple Shot: Hawkeye fires three rapid arrows. Grab Super Move Ultimate Attack '''Big Boom: '''Hawkeye begins to shoot several explosive arrows then shoot an arrow with Pym particles (but explosive) which then explodes into thousands of arrows aimed directly at your opponent to after impact with the opponent to explote causing great damage. Entrance, exit, and taunt '''Entrance: '''Hawkeye walks onscreen and points at the opponent before taking out his bow and loading an arrow. '''Exit: '''Hawkeye does three consecutive backflips, going higher with each one, then sticks the landing before pulling back an arrow with a smug smirk. '''Taunt: '''Points forward and says "Not even fair!" or "You remind me of my circus days, CLOWN." Alternate Costumers Hawkeye-AOU-Render.png|primary Hawkeye (MVC).png|classic Clint_Barton_(Earth-1610)_from_Ultimatum_Vol_1_3.png|Ultimate Trivia Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:The Avengers (Multiverse saga) Category:Balanced Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Anti-Registration (Multiverse saga)